


Beach Party for Two

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Series: What happens in Costa del Sol... [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hot and sweet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Swearing, a little bit of implied M/M, and it sure ain't the drink, happy fun sexy times, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: After a day's hard work in Costa del Sol, Cissnei and Reno make the most of the Shinra villa's private beach.





	Beach Party for Two

Cissnei smiled as she curled her toes into the hot, white sand of a Costan beach. It was the sweetest reward after a long day on her feet, even better than ditching her Turk suit for a bikini. The sun shone from a cloudless sky, glittering off the turquoise waves that lazily lapped at the beach; a beach that was all theirs for the evening.

"This is more like it," Reno crowed beside her, with a blanket tucked under one arm and a bottle of beer in his hand. He had exchanged his goggles for sunglasses and his suit for shorts with wide stripes in black and blue. "Nothing but sand and surf, far as the eye can see."

It was a private beach, part of the Shinra villa that sat atop the small hill behind them. One of the few perks of the job, whenever she was assigned to guard one of the Shinras in Costa del Sol. After a blazing hot day spent following Shinra Junior all over town, while wearing a black suit of all things, she definitely deserved it.

"I thought you liked crowds," she remarked as they strolled across the sand toward the water.

"Not when I gotta keep an eye out for bad guys." He scoffed. "Fucking needle in a haystack."

"A needle that wasn't even there."

"It's the worst, right? You get all wound up for nothing."

"Well, good thing we've got this nice beach to wind us down." Cissnei came to a halt about a dozen feet from the water. "Come on, let's put the blanket down."

Reno took a sip of of his beer before handing it to her. With a flick of his wrists, the blanket fluttered free and settled down onto the sand. Checkered in white and yellow, it was surprisingly well camouflaged against the pale sand. After returning his drink, Cissnei stepped out of her flip-flops and stretched out on the half that was closer to the water.

Reno remained standing at the edge of the blanket, gazing out at the rolling sea.

"Don't you want to go for a swim?"

He fit in well with his surroundings too, she realized; his untanned skin came close to the color of the sand under his feet and she knew that underneath those sunglasses, his eyes matched the turquoise sea. His flame-red hair was a glaring exception, though.

"I've been on my feet all day," Cissnei whined. "Right now I don't want to move a single muscle."

With a shrug, he dropped down on the blanket beside her.

"Fair enough. Lazy first, swim later."

" _You're_ calling _me_ lazy?" She laughed softly. "That's a new low."

"I ain't lazy. I'm just good at optimizing for maximum downtime."

She lolled her head toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what it's called these days, is it?"

"Looks better on the report," he said, grinning shamelessly.

As she giggled, Cissnei let her gaze wander. Reno was propping himself up with one arm behind him. The other rested on his bended knee, the beer dangling from his fingers. He was far from a bodybuilder, but this position offered a tantalizing view of the lean, corded muscle in his arms.

"Like what you see?" He tightened his stomach too, deepening the outline of his abs.

"You know I do," she purred. "But tonight I want to watch the scenery. That's something I don't get to see every day." She rolled onto her side, facing the water.

"Way to make a guy feel special," he grumbled behind her.

"I promise I'll ogle you later. How's that?"

"Pinky-promise?"

She snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're mean." He took a swig of his beer and gulped it down with a satisfied sigh. "But I forgive you."

Smiling, Cissnei folded her arm under her head and closed her eyes. Had she bothered to try she could have come up with half a dozen sassy comebacks, but it had been too long a day for banter.

But as worn out as she felt, her mind wouldn't let her relax. Her mind buzzed with scattered impressions from the day, always popping into her head right as she was beginning to drift off. Maybe she should have followed Reno's example and nabbed a beer before heading down.

A hand snuck onto her bum and gave it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't a demanding touch, but it sure wasn't innocent either.

"You don't waste a single opportunity, do you?" she mumbled drowsily.

"Can't help it." Reno's fingertips traced the edge of her bikini bottoms, all the way down to the back of her thighs. "It's just so… _there_."

"Are you saying my ass is that big?"

"Uh huh," he teased, "and exactly the right kind of big, too." His hand curved over a cheek for another handful. "I love how much I can see of it when it ain't covered by a suit. Maybe I oughta ask the boss if we can change your uniform to a bikini."

"I don't dare guess how many professional rules of conduct that would cross."

"It'd be so much fun, though. Think about it. I could do this," his fingers snuck in underneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms, "every time we got a bit of time to ourselves. No belts, no zippers…"

His fingers delved deeper, gently kneading her behind inside her bikini bottoms. A tremor of nervous excitement made Cissnei open her eyes and scan the horizon. No boats were in view, but that could change any minute.

"Come to think of it…" Reno nestled in behind her, lining up his legs with hers. "If you're still all wound up from work, I've got a few thoughts on how to fix that."

As he spoke his fingers swept across her skin in slow, curving strokes underneath the fabric, mimicking the rhythm of the waves as he caressed his way around her hip and farther down. He was teasing her, closing in only a fraction of an inch each time – and it was working. Her clit was already stirring, eager for his touch.

"Maybe we should wait," she said hesitantly, glancing around. "Until we're back inside."

"We just got here." He kissed her shoulder, beginning a slow trail up to her neck. "Do you have that kinda patience? Because I sure don't."

His lips were so soft on her skin. He timed each kiss to the breaking of a wave upon the sand in front of them; by the time he reached the sensitive skin of her neck, the sound of an incoming wave had her holding her breath in anticipation.

"You have a point there," she sighed contentedly.

"Besides…" He nipped her ear, drawing a gasp from her. "This is what a _private_ beach is for, isn't it? No one's gonna stumble in on us here."

Cissnei tilted her head back for an idle look at the nearest end of the beach. Beyond the shrubs and palm trees she caught a glimpse of the wall that enclosed the property. Though she couldn't see the end of it, she knew that the wall extended a fair bit into the water on either side of the beach.

The sides of the beach may have been safe from prying eyes, but the sea in front of them was wide open. Anyone with a boat and a pair of binoculars would get the full show. The thought tingled pleasantly between her legs.

But it was one thing to risk discovery in the safety of anonymity. It was quite another to risk starting a sex scandal on the Shinra villa's private beach.

Besides… Outsiders weren't the only party crashers to consider.

"Rufus is at the house, you know. Tseng, too." She glanced over her shoulder at the villa. Only the top floor was visible above the lush grove of ancient olive trees between the building and the beach they lounged upon.

"Mm, but they're not here now."

One of his fingers brushed right beside her clit, close enough to trigger a little jolt down to the growing emptiness between her legs. Her hips twitched; he noticed and did it again.

"What if they show up?" she managed, though it was more of a formality at that point. Reno's nimble fingers had already convinced her.

"Then they can join in if they want."

Cissnei laughed. "Oh, I like the way you think." She shifted in his arms so she could bend and raise one leg, to give him more room to work. "Go on, then," she purred. "Show me what you can do."

"You know damn well what I can do." His grin came through in his voice, loud and clear. "And you can't get enough of it, can you?"

"Less talking," she ordered as she settled against him, "more doing."

Inside her bikini bottoms his fingertips slid smoothly along her skin, growing slicker with every teasing dip into her folds. They explored all the way to the rim of her entrance before drawing back, only to return a little bolder, a little firmer. It was perfect… Except for one thing: his fingers never touched her clit. They brushed nimbly past her sweetest spot on either side, never coming close enough for satisfaction.

"Bastard," she gritted out between her teeth when he forked his fingers to skim past it once again. "You're doing it on purpose."

"Course I am." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, sending dozens of delightful shivers down her neck. "You can thank me later."

The longer he dragged it out the sweeter it would be in the end, Cissnei knew that. That didn't make this part of it any easier to take. Her hips jerked helplessly every time his fingers came close, locked in place by his strong, lean legs. His breath hitched each time, too; she suspected it had something to do with the way her behind rubbed against the rock-hard erection in his shorts. She changed tactics and pushed back instead of trying to pull forward, grinding onto his swollen cock. With a strangled groan, Reno buried his face in her hair. It wasn't long before his hips were rocking back and forth, shunting his clothed dick along the cleft of her ass. Distracted as he was, his fingers slid straight across her aching clit. Cissnei cried out, arching back as all that frustrated pleasure sprung free from a single touch.

Behind her, Reno swore under his breath. His rhythm faltered as he reached in between them with his other hand, fumbling around. When she whined in protest, he laughed softly.

"Patience, baby. I'll make it better in a second."

His groping hand found her bikini bottoms and impatiently tugged them down, to just beneath the curve of her bum. Something hot and hard pushed in between her thighs, gliding along her wet folds in time with the roll of the waves, just like his fingers. Cissnei moaned her approval, which turned into a pleased gasp when the tip of his cock found her entrance and slipped in with ease.

"That's better, isn't it?" he murmured in her ear.

She nodded eagerly, reveling in the bliss of being filled at long last. Her hole pulsed around what little he had given her, so hungry for more. She tried to push back, to take him deeper, but he still had a fist around the shaft of his cock, blocking her efforts.

"More," she moaned.

"Oh, I don't know. Might stay just like this. Keep teasing you." He nudged in a little deeper only to pull back again, and chuckled when she whined. "You're so cute when you squirm."

"Don't you dare." She tried to push onto him again, with more force this time, but to no avail. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Come on, Reno," she cooed, changing her approach once again. "You can tell how wet and ready I am for you. Isn't your cock just aching for it?"

"Trying to sweet-talk me into giving you what you want, huh?"

He slid a couple of fingers off his cock to stroke along the sides of her entrance where their bodies joined. Cissnei sighed and let her eyes flutter shut, savoring the way her body tightened and trembled from such a tiny touch.

"It's what _you_ want, isn't it?" Her breathing was growing more unsteady by the second, making it harder and harder for her to get the words out. "Just think of how good it'll feel, sinking every inch of it into me. Come on. You can do whatever you want, as long as you give it to me."

"I'll give it to you, alright." He ground into her from behind, making it abundantly clear what 'it' was. "And I'll take my time doing it, too. Like you said, ain't something we get to do every day."

"That had better be a promise." She was panting now. Her whole body was alight with desire, twitching and jerking against the hold he had on her.

"Pinky-promise."

She couldn't help but laugh; he whispered it so seductively. He removed his obstructing hand and pushed in, ever so slowly, and her giggle became a drawn-out moan. There was nothing as gratifying, Cissnei decided, as having that dreadful void between her legs filled by a fat cock, _his_ cock, at long last. Every part of her he stretched sent an electrifying jolt down to her swollen clit, which intensified tenfold under the friction of his skilled fingers. As soon as he bottomed out he was drawing back again; matching the swell of the sea, she absently realized as he sank back into her again. It was a relaxed, rolling rhythm that allowed her to feel every inch of his sweet intrusion.

"So good," she moaned.

"Fuck yeah." His voice was low and strained, barely audible above the waves. "Want to keep doing you like this for fucking _ever_."

The sand beneath their blanket, both shifting and solid at once, turned the familiar motion into something new, something a little more exciting. Even though her eyes were closed, the heat of the sun and the salt in the air reminded her how exposed they were. The thrill of it fluttered in the pit of her stomach and added to the sweet tension that was building just below.

Yet as exposed as she was, she didn't feel vulnerable. Why would she, with Reno's firm body at her back and his arm around her? His breaths puffed down her neck, as ragged as hers, but he kept it slow, following the steady push and pull of the rolling waves just a few feet away. With her eyes closed, it was as though the whole world had aligned to bring her pleasure: the hum of the sea working with the languid thrusts of his cock inside her, the gentle breeze caressing her sensitive skin together with his fingers, even the sweet warmth of the sun on her skin, competing with the heat of his unsteady breaths.

It was working, too; the tension coiling inside her was nearing the breaking point. It tightened her stomach, her thighs and her calves, it even curled her toes. Each lazy thrust added to it, as did every stroke of his fingers. When that tension broke at last, it surged through her body in a blinding flash. With a throaty cry she arched back into him, clawing into the sand through the blanket.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Reno panted behind her, caught in the throes of her orgasm by her clenching walls. "Ciss, baby–"

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning hotly against her skin, his hips twitching in instinctive attempts to escape the slow rhythm he kept. When they next came flush with hers, his hold on her tightened, his fingers digging into her skin. With a choked sound in his throat he shuddered and she knew he was coming, buried deep inside her.

Cissnei let herself go limp. Her limbs had turned to lead, but her senses were still soaring high on the bliss he'd given her, and were in no hurry to drift back down. The afterglow didn't get much better than this.

Slowly, Reno's grip on her loosened. His whole body relaxed, melting against hers, and with a satisfied hum he draped his arm over her waist.

"That was so fucking good," he mumbled into her hair. "We should do this more often."

She cracked her eyes open, just enough for a peek. The sun had wandered a little farther down; in an hour or two, it would paint the horizon and the sea in strokes of gold and orange.

"Getting it on at the beach, you mean?"

"At the beach. After work. Just more getting it on in general."

He was grinning, she could hear it. Smiling, she settled into her role as the small spoon, careful to keep him in her. Even like this, with both of them sated, his still-rigid cock felt so right inside her.

"Agreed." She paused for a deep yawn. "You really took it out of me, though. I could fall asleep right here and now." Idly she wondered if she'd fall asleep before he'd go soft. The sun's soothing warmth and the rumble of the waves were more potent than the magic of Sleep.

"Go ahead," he chuckled. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"Don't let me sleep too long," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Don't want to get burned."

"Don't worry, Ciss." He kissed the back of her head. "I got you."

With a satisfied smile on her face, Cissnei let herself drift off in the arms of her lover.

* * *

 

Up at the mansion, Rufus lowered his binoculars and turned away from the window.

"Tseng," he said, addressing the man in a dark suit by the door. "Come here."

"Is there a problem, sir?" the Turk enquired as he crossed the room.

"Yes, there is. A big one." Rufus smirked at the memory of those taut pale buttocks, clenching rhythmically. "I just saw something so… invigorating that I need you bent over this desk."

Tseng cocked an eyebrow and glanced down.

"I see. That is a big problem indeed."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rufus patted the mahogany desk. "Bend over so I can do something about it."

A slight smile graced Tseng's lips as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Making a series of this, because part two is already brewing in my brain. Something tells me Rufus has more in mind for all four of them...


End file.
